Ame
by Yoshiki-kun
Summary: -SasuxNaru- Shonen Ai- One Shot- Naruto corrió buscando refugio, y lo único que encontró fueron los fuertes brazos del Uchiha, se relajó ante aquel dulce contacto...y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por esa agradabe sensasión.


**_Bien, este fic se me ocurrió mientras corría bajo la lluvia para alcanzar el camión...xD y...se lo dedico a una personita muy especial x3 y eso...espero que les guste XD no está muy largo, no hay muchos diálogos y Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto y sfsgafdagdjgsn o-o9_**

* * *

**Ame (lluvia)**

**A**quella noche la lluvia caía sobre sus cuerpos pesadamente, las gotas eran demasiado "gruesas", les pesaba la ropa, sobre todo a él, al chico más hiperactivo de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. Aunque ya era todo un ninja, sólo tenía 13 años, y como muchos más chicos de su edad le temían a la lluvia y a los truenos, no era un cobarde, no era una nenita asustadiza, sin embargo nunca había tenido a una madre que le explicara el por qué de los truenos, además aquel lugar era tétrico, los árboles no era más que secos troncos con ramas que se mecían con el fuerte viendo produciendo un chirrido espeluznante, y él le temía a los fantasmas, era uno de sus grandes miedos, pero él sería el próximo Hokage, por eso tenía que ser valiente, además no podía quedar mal ante sus compañeros, una asustada Sakura iba junto a él y se iba sosteniendo del brazo de Kakashi-sensei, quien tenía, como siempre, un aire despreocupado, lo único raro en su rostro era ese mechón de cabello que caía graciosamente sobre sus ojos, causándole un aspecto parecido a una niña de película de terror, Sasuke, por su parte iba con sus manos entre los bolsillos de su pantalón, se veía tan serio como todos los días, a diferencia de que su mirada denotaba algo de terror, vaya, hasta el teme podía llegar a tener miedo, y eso tenía una lógica explicación, aquella tormenta no era una tormenta común, el agua azotaba fuertemente en el suelo ocasionando que a la tierra se le hicieran miles de agujeritos al impactar el líquido sobre esta, eran como miles de líquidas balas ametrallando el lugar, además ya había anochecido, eso era demasiado terrorífico.

Aún faltaban unos días para poder llegar a la aldea en el País del Fuego, así que, para mala suerte de Naruto, tendrían que pasar la noche por ahí, realmente aquello sería una tortura, y a lo largo de ese camino no se veía ni una sola posada, ni una casa, en conclusión, en ese lugar no había ni un alma que tuviera el valor suficiente para quedarse allí.

-Kakashi-sensei...aquí no hay nada...este lugar me da mucho miedo!!-chilló la Haruno, ella, más que nadie le temía a las tormentas, no soportaba oír los truenos, le daba pánico todo eso, era valiente a la hora de las batallas, más no a la hora de estar en medio de un fenómeno natural como ese, y en esas circunstancias el único que podía hacer que se sintiera algo tranquila era su sensei, sólo por ser el mayor de todos.

-Hm...no creo que la tormenta vaya a pasar pronto-dirigió su mirada al cielo, parecía ser que eso iba para largo-pero tampoco creo aguantar mucho, recuerda que usar mucho el sharingan deja bastante fátigado-de la misión de la que regresaban había sido muy pesada, se había enfrentado a un par de ninjas bastante fuertes y como siempre, Kakashi fue quien hizo la mayor parte del trabajo.

-Oigan!!Qué es eso que se ve allá 'ttebayo?!-El rubio señaló hacia una extraña cosa que se podía divisar a un par de metros, les era muy difícil ver con tanta agua, por lo que era probable que Naruto se estuviera equivocando y no fuera más que otro árbol. Apresuró el paso y se detuvo frente a aquella pequeña y derrumada edificación.-Sasuke-teme!!Kakashi-sensei!!Sakura-chan aquí hay un lugar donde refugiarnos!!-Girtó el chico, era casi imposible escuchar con el fuerte rugido del viento y el sonido de la lluvia, pronto pudo ver la silueta de sus compañeros y su maestro acercándosel, era un alivio pensar que al menos no pasarían la noche bajo ese clima tan caprichoso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pequeña y destruida cabaña estaba en un estado que daba lástima, en lo que se suponía que era el recibidor no había techo y un tronco atravesaba el lado izquierdo del muro, más adelante habían tres pequeñas habitaciones, una de ellas era un poco más espaciosa que las otras dos, por lo que Kakashi guió a sus alumnos ahí, pidió a Sasuke realizar el Katon Gôkakyuu no Jutsu para tener un patético intento de fogata, pues era casi imposible con las ramas húmedas que habían conseguido, depués de eso, el Uchiha se fue "valientemente a otra habitación, Kakashi recostó su espalda sobre una de las paredes que componían esa habitación, Sakura se acurrucó a un par de metros de su sensei, y Naruto...él simplemente no podía dormir, se quedó perdido observando el escaso fuego que producía la insignificante fogata, afuera, la lluvia aún golpeaba con fuerza, giró un poco su rostro, vio como las gotas azotaban los frágiles cristales, se puso de pie y se acercó a una de las ventanas, apoyó su mano sobre el cristal..sentía un extraño vacío dentro de él, sentía como si todos se hubieran ido y estuviera en una profunda soledad, de un momento a otro una fuerte ráfaga de viento entró por un orificio que estaba en el techo, apagando la frágil llama que apenas se mantenía "con vida", la habitación quedó en completa oscuridad, una desesperación se apoderó de él, no podía ver nada y la lluvia arreció, parecía estar en medio de un bombardeo o algo, en ese momento la habitación fue esporádicamente iluminada por un relampagó...y lo que Naruto se temía, un trueno fuertísimo resonó por todo el lugar, Kakashi y Sakura ya estaban durmiendo, y el chico no pudo hacer más que preguntarse cómo rayos podían dormir con semejante tormenta...y ¿de dónde sacaba Sasuke tanto valor para estar solo?

El miedo se apoderó de él, parecía que la oscuridad se hacía más densa, y ahora no había más luz, ni de relámpagos, ni de fogata, no había nada, y el sonido producido por la fuerte tormenta le impedía gritar, ni él mismo se podía oír, sentía un terror tan intenso que tuvo ganas de tomar un kunai y quitarse la vida ahí mismo...ahora comprendía el temor que debió haber sentido Sasuke aquella vez cuando se enfrentaron con Zabuza y su amigo intentó suicidarse.

Se levantó por completo e intentó correr, sus piernas perdieron fuerza, su equilibrio se vio afectado por eso mismo, se sostuvo con ambas manos como pudo de un muro cercano, y sin saber de donde reunió un poco de valor y se hechó a correr, tropezó un par de veces con ramas o con las paredes, pronto ya no pudo más , aunque el lugar era bastante reducido el no saber donde estaba y el no poder guíarse siquiera por la voz de sus compañeros era algo que le tenía fuera de control, dio un giro sin saber a dónde iba, el techo se derrumbó cerca de él, la lluvia comenzó a golpearle con tan fuerza que sentía dolor cuando las gotas tocaban su piel, corrió un poco más, buscando refugio, hasta que, cansado y afligido se dejó caer, pronto sintió algo tibio bajo él, intentó ver quién o qué era, y un dulce aroma inundó el lugar, era aquel suave perfume que siempre usaba Sasuke...¿acaso estaba encima de él? quería apartarse, sin embargo se sentía seguro allí, era lo único que había encontrado como refugio, y era un lugar demasiado agradable...pronto sintió los fuertes brazos de Sasuke rodeándole la espalda, su cuerpo se tensó un poco, pero no pudo hacer más que relajarse, aquel dulce contacto era demasiado reconfortador, ya no le dolía el cuerpo, se sentí en paz, cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por aquella agradable sensación, rodeó el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos, sí, lo aceptaba, quería a Sasuke, y sabía que el Uchiha sentía algo más que amistad por él. Se acomodó entre las piernas de su compañero y apoyó su frente sobre la de él, ninguno traía puesto su banda, por lo que Sasuke pudo sentir el cabello de Naruto haciéndole cosquillas en su frente y su nariz, su cabello desprendía un aroma demasiado dulce, le daba pena reconocer que siempre había soñado con poder sentir cerca de él a su escandaloso compañero, el rubio se acercó un poco más a su rostro y tímidamente rozó su mejilla con la del pelinegro, sintió algo húmedo, cosa que era rara, pues Sasuke había estado resguardado de la lluvia ya hacía rato, entonces cayó en cuenta de algo...al parecer Sasuke había estado llorando, lo que era cierto, pues él también era apenas un niño, y ese lugar, ese clima, le recordaba el día en que perdió a su familia, él también se sentía solo y prefirió cambiarse de habitación pues no quería que le vieran llorar.

Naruto, siendo un chico tan impulsivo seguramente le hubiera echado en cara que no era tan valiente como se decía ser o algo parecido, sin embargo ambos estaban asustados, ambos se sentían sólos y tenían un pasado cruel, ambos eran chicos que necesitaban a alguien que les diera cariño y afecto, ese del que fueron privados años atrás, el rubio, contrario a lo que era siempre, estaba siendo muy tranquilo y comprensivo, decidió no preguntar a Sasuke qué era lo que le había hecho llorar, y con una extraña delicadeza, algo poco común en él, le dio un tímido y suave beso a su mejor amigo, un beso que llevaba miles de sentimientos ocultos a lo largo de los años. La lluvia se había calmado un poco, ya podía oír la tranquila pero entrecortada respiración del Uchiha, recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho, sin dejar de abrazarle, y sin estar seguro sobre si Sasuke le habría oído o no, susurró muy suavemente: Gracias...Sasuke...

-Dobe...- El pelinegro apenas si podía hablar, se sentía extraño, estaba feliz pero sentía algo muy raro en su pecho, además el tener a Naruto a su lado era algo que le ponía muy nervioso, y al no recibir respuesta supuso que el rubio ya se había dormido, estaba muy cansando y el haber corrido tanto no le había ayudado mucho, por lo que, sin más, se durmió en el tibio y confortante pecho de su amigo. Con mucho cuidado Sasuke le sacó la chamarra al rubio, estaba demasiado mojada y eso podría hacer que se enfermara, se recostó lentamente en el suelo y con suavidad apartó el cabello que cubría la frente del menor, depositó un dulce beso sobre la frente de él y...comprendió lo que Naruto había querido transmitirle en el beso que le dio...comprendió que a veces las palabras no eran suficiente, sobre todo si se trataba de una persona tan poco comunicativa como él...comprendió que realmente amaba a Naruto. SU Naruto.

**Owari**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado nn prometo actualizar pronto el de trabajo de medio tiempo 8D!!**

**Aiosh nOn9**


End file.
